


Billet-Doux

by notaliteraltoad



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, First Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaliteraltoad/pseuds/notaliteraltoad
Summary: 'Yvette leaned across the bar, fingers twirling a strand of her vibrant crimson hair. Her other hand fluttered against his torn cheek, taking delight in the texture of his uneven, pitted skin."People will see," Gob stammered, "Jericho's already giving you crap-""I don't care," Yvette whispered against his neck, delighted by the way he shivered against her. "Close the bar early tonight. Meet me upstairs. My room." Without another word she sent him a wink, raking her hands through his sparse hair - and then sashayed up the stairs.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob is honestly my all time favourite Fallout character and he deserves all the love. These are just a collection of vaguely-related chapters about Lone's developing feelings for him~

After weeks - or maybe _months, _for all she knew - on the road, facing off raiders and rabid mole rate and, memorably, a glowing yao gui, Yvette was thankful to see some friendly faces. At least she liked to _imagine _that their curious stares and raised brows were friendly, but in truth it was probably the vibrant blue vault suit that attracted so much attention. At least, unlike the raiders she had come across on her travels, these people weren't openly hostile.

Yvette ducked around another corner, casting a nervous smile toward another curious man, and hurried on her way. It was easy to say that Megaton - which was a run down little town she had stumbled upon by complete accident - was the first actual settlement she had seen since leaving the vault. It wasn't the welcoming, cosy atmosphere of her home, but at least there were _people._

Heading up the rickety stairs toward another cluster of run down shacks, Yvette tugged the hood of her jacket further over her bright red curls, and kept her head down.

Above her an ancient, faded sign signalled _Moriarty's saloon - _and she had never drank alcohol in her life, but maybe they'd have food and a place to camp for the night. With one last look at the lopsided sign, she pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

The place was... underwhelming, to say the least. Hovering by the doorway like a lost kid - because wasn't she? - she let her gaze wander. Not many people were still out so late, and only two of the shabby tables were occupied. It was dark even inside, the bulbs barely a flicker above them - even the bar was dark, the cracked stools barely more than a silhouette.

"You all right, kid?"

Yvette blinked, hazel eyes snapping up to the broad man behind the bar. In the dimness of the bar he looked almost _green, _skin uneven and blotchy. Yvette stepped forward but the soft reply died on her lips and she sucked in a breath - he _was _green, with tender red muscle peeking out from beneath his leathery skin. Not to mention that his eyes were faded grey, almost white like the unseeing eyes of the blind lady that her father had treated when she was a child. 

"It's rude to stare," the man muttered, ducking his head - and that's when Yvette realised the remains of his nose was only a hollow cavern. 

Forcing a smile onto her full lips, Yvette tried to ignore how her pale cheeks flushed as embarrassment flooded her. He was a _ghoul, _and she knew that - but up close they were so much different to what she had expected. She couldn't help her soft gaze from wandering across him as she shuffled over to the bar, and she hoped her thick hair hid her stare from his unusual eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I was just... caught by surprise."

The man snorted, and she wondered how he managed it without a nose. "That's what everyone says." He shrugged, but Yvette didn't - _couldn't - _miss the flash of hurt behind those unusual eyes. _Unusual _and charming, in their own way. 

"I _am _sorry," she murmured. The bar stool creaked as she plopped down onto it - and at a hundred and twenty pounds she wasn't exactly big. The splintered wood dug into her backside but she ignored it and continued, "I'm Yvette, by the way. You are?"

He only stared, white eyes wide. It was as if no one had ever asked for his name before. With guilt settling heavily in her gut, Yvette realised perhaps no one _had. _He was a ghoul living in a town full of humans after all. He floundered, mouth hanging open, until he finally muttered, _"Gob_."

Gob. The name brought a smile to Yvette's lips as she scooted forwards on the tough bar stool. "Well, it's nice to meet you Gob." Perhaps she was being _extra _sweet to make up for being so rude before, but it was worth it to see the way his cracked lips spread into such a wide, joyful grin. Without thinking about it she matched his grin with one of her own and stuck a hand out for him to shake.

And there her hand hovered, pale under the sickly bar lighting. Gob eyed it warily, as if it was nothing more than a trick of the light. Faded white eyes flickered from the hand to Yvette's frowning face and that lovely smile vanished from his features. 

"My bad," she apologised with a nervous little laugh, "I guess I still haven't ditched my old Vaultie habits," the term rolled from her lips without thought as she cast Gob a beaming smile, hoping to ease his nerves.

His frown didn't falter. "You go around offering handshakes to everyone you meet?" he quipped.

A shrug, another easy smile. "Like I said, old habits."

His nose crinkled - or rather, what was left of it. The flaky skin around his eyes wrinkled in a frown, but without eyebrows it was more of a grimace. "You don't want to be shaking hands with a ghoul, kid."

Yvette didn't see why not, but then her gaze fell to the greenish skin and discoloured blotches and the bright, shining red of raw muscle peeking through. She wondered what his skin felt like - was it rough like leather or soft like her own? Did the fleshy, exposed muscle hurt?

"You're staring again."

Yvette's head snapped up at the voice - and with a flush she realised her hand had been hovering in the air the entire time. "Sorry," she murmured, thick lashes fluttering as she dropped her gaze. "I guess it's obvious I've never seen a ghoul before?" The words slipped from her lips without permission, causing her to wince. Oh Yvette, untactful as always.

Yet surprisingly, Gob chuckled. It was a dry sound, raspy even, but it made her chest flutter. "Don't worry about it kid," he answered, "I'm used to it.

He shouldn't _have _to have been used to it, but Yvette kept those thoughts to herself as she let her eyes flicker back up. He was back to scrubbing the bar top - not that it did much for the stained, cracked wood - and Yvette found herself watching those odd, mottled hands work. 

"So uh, you gonna buy anything, or are you just here for conversation?"

Yvette blinked, lips twitching as she stifled a laugh. Oh, he was too cute for words. "I'll just take a room to crash in for the night," she answered, "that's a thing you do, right?"

Gob's lopsided smile was shy, nervous even, as he asked, "with or without Nova?"

Yvette quirked a brow helplessly. "Nova?"

He nodded to the back of the room, where a pretty redhead perched on a rickety old bar chair, fluttering her thick eyelashes at one of the patrons. She was _gorgeous - _and Gob must have thought so too, by the way his greenish skin tinged pink. He didn't quite meet her eyes as he murmured, "that's Nova. You can spend the night with her, for extra caps."

Yvette flushed scarlet. She had heard of that sort of thing, people that sold their bodies for money or board. True, Yvette didn't _hate _the idea, but she had no interest in sharing a bed with Nova, no matter how silky her hair was or how beautiful her unmarked skin. "Just the room, thanks," she replied quietly. 

If she was honest with herself, it wasn't that Nova was unattractive; but that someone else was much more so. Not that she was going to utter those thoughts aloud, not to someone who flinched from her touch as if she was scalding.

Yvette shoved those thoughts aside drop a handful of caps into Gob's hands. He flinched from her touch, just as she had expected him to, and she offered an apologetic smile. Were people really so adamant not to touch him? When was the last time someone had hugged him, shook his hand?

"Your room's upstairs, kid. Second on the left." He offered her a weak smile - one that pulled oddly at the patch of broken skin along his jaw - and handed her an ancient, rusted key.

"Thanks, Gob," she replied with a smile. For a moment she thought he shivered, as if enjoying the way his name sounded on her lips, but she shook that idea away. It was late and she was tired, letting her imagination run away with her. So with one last wave she hopped from the bar stool and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight!" she called after him, then waltzed upstairs.

He might have called goodnight too, but the drone of the bar chitchat drowned it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are always the same length - between 2-3k - so I guess this is just a little exercise in writing things of different length. Some will be long, some might not even be a thousand words. 
> 
> Anyway, Gob needs more love and I'm determined to give him it. Despite the summary this will probably remain SFW, but we'll see~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some drunken violence - ie Jericho getting pissed (in both senses) and lashing out. It's not graphic, but it's definitely a thing so if that triggers or upsets you, I'd suggest skipping this! Each chapter is self contained so you can still enjoy the rest~

Pale hands clasped around her Nuka Cola bottle, one she had finished a good while ago. Her dark eyes swept the bar, taking in each individual face. For such a small town, the bar was popular. Did everyone in the wasteland love to drink to excess?

With a roll of her eyes and a small huff, Yvette shifted on the hard wooden stool and turned back to Gob. He was alone behind the bar, dutifully scrubbing down the stained surface of the bar top and looking miserable. Yvette took a moment to watch - and yes, _admire - _the lean muscle of his strong arms. Even with the mottled, flaking skin it was impossible not to enjoy those arms. If only he knew how to put that bulk to good use, he might not get pushed around the way he did.

White eyes flickered up, a nervous smile tugging at his lips as he gestured to her drink. "Want another?"

"Sure," she replied with a beaming grin, "thanks, hon."

Cheeks flushing an odd purple hue, Gob ducked behind the counter to grab another Cola. "Dunno why you've been hanging out here all day," he muttered, head popping back up from behind the bar. His joints cracked worryingly, likely popping back into place, but his smile was genuine. "Can't say I don't appreciate the company though."

Yvette hummed in response, smile widening. "I like the conversation, and it's no fun if it isn't with you." It was true. Gob was a sweetheart, a really lovely guy, and that was too damn rare in the wasteland. 

"Not many people around here who would agree, kid," Gob replied quietly. He popped the cap on her Cola with expert precision and slid it across to her. He was, Yvette noticed, careful not to let their hands touch. "But thanks for the sentiment. You're a good kid - too good for this town."

Fighting back the sudden flush that threatened to overtake her cheeks, Yvette dropped her head into her slender hands. "Don't say that," she murmured, "Megaton's not so bad. Not with you here." 

Gob's hairless brows furrowed, lips pursing - but he didn't reply. He looked _hurt, _as if her compliment had offended somehow. Either that or... or the poor guy really had no idea how to handle affection. After a moment he parted his chapped lips to reply-

"Hey corpse, quite bothering that nice girl and get me another whiskey."

Yvette flinched at the sudden words ringing in her ears - but it was _nothing _compared to the way Gob scuttled back, eyes snapping wide as he stared at the person suddenly beside her. If one single sentence had him on the defensive like that... Yvette shivered.

"Right away Jericho," Gob muttered, hastily grasping for whiskey and a fresh glass. 

_Jericho _turned out to be a familiar face. One of Nova's regulars. He looked more like a raider than a Megaton resident, with buzzed hair and a myriad of scars. He looked exactly like he sounded - a jerk with too much power and not enough common sense.

"He was just chatting," Yvette mused with a scowl, "no harm in it."

"Yeah?" Jericho said, "and what does a pretty girl want with a fucking _corpse_?"

Yvette bristled. Her gaze moved to Gob, but he was focused on the task of pouring whiskey. _Too _focused. There was no way he hadn't heard. A rush of protectiveness bloomed in her chest. She fought down the urge to reach out to him. Instead she turned to Jericho and snapped, "Gob's great. It's not my problem you're too ignorant to see that."

The whiskey glass landed on the bar top, contents sloshing around inside. Gob's hands shook, but he retracted them so quickly Yvette barely saw. "Ten caps."

Jericho squinted at the glass, deep-set eyes suspicious. When he lifted it to take a swig, he grimaced. "This isn't the usual stuff."

"We're out," Gob admitted quietly, "you finished the last bottle."

"I ain't drinking this shit." Jericho slammed the glass back down and its contents spilled across the bar top. It dripped down too, splashing against Yvette's faded jeans.

Her lips curled, and she hated the way her chest shuddered. This was a regular wasteland dispute yet it left her feeling sick to her stomach. Another reminder that she didn't belong out here. "Chill," she huffed despite her shivers, "it's just whiskey."

Dark eyes swivelled, thin lips curled back. "And what's _you're _problem, bitch?"

"Hey now-"

But Jericho's attention had already drifted. He glared at Gob now, sharp enough to slice through metal. "Get me another glass. Of the _good stuff _this time." 

Gob hunched, and his tall frame suddenly seemed so tiny compared to the Jericho's enormous frame. "I can't get you what we don't have," he muttered - and he couldn't meet Jericho's steady, hot gaze.

Jericho was _drunk. _It hadn't been obvious at first. With his clear gaze and steady hands he could have been on his first drink. Now Yvette knew better. This was the kind of drunk of someone long used to alcohol. Someone who still functioned perfectly well under the influence - until someone pissed him off.

Springing to Gob's defence, Yvette put what she _hoped _was a placating hand on Jericho's broad shoulder. "Can we all just take a minute? Maybe you've had enough anyway-"

Jericho swung one meaty arm, smacking the air from her lungs. "Don't you _fucking _tell me what to do," he growled. He didn't so much as blink an eye as Yvette gasped for air, but a satisfied smirk spread across his lips at the sight.

As vault girl with a non existent pain threshold, the hit left her ribs _burning. _She gulped down air, blinked back the sudden flurry of strained tears; but when she tried to straighten up it only made her side burn hotter. "Violence isn't gonna get you what you want," she commented drily - but the dark glare Jericho sent her shut her up immediately.

People were beginning to stare now. Half a dozen heads turned, half a dozen pairs of eyes stared. At a table at the back, someone snickered. 

"Jericho-" Gob started - but then Jericho's dark glare turned on _him. _Gob ducked his head as if expecting a blow, his whole body shaking.

Jericho's white knuckle grip clutched the whiskey until, finally, it just gave up. Glass shattered, ringing in Yvette's ears as the saloon fell deathly silent. Golden liquid trickled down the bar, pooled on the floor. His hooded eyes narrowed to slits as he slowly rose from his bar stool.

Still holding her ribs, wincing against the twinge of pain, Yvette jolted from her own stool and skittered back. Lips parted, but no words left her.

And then Jericho swung one enormous fist - but not at _her. _The _crack _of fist against bone rang horribly clear and then Gob reeled back, shaking hands splayed across his face. From behind his splayed fingers a thin line of blood trickled down his chin.

In the aftermath, silence reined. It stretched out as Yvette stared in horror - but slowly the din of chatter returned. Did no one care? Was this such a common occurrence that it was only worth a few seconds of notice? 

Gob continued to cower, blood steadily dripping from a nasty slice across his lower lip. Jericho simply smiled, smug and _proud._

"Get the _fuck _out._" _

Jericho blinked stupidly, his hazy gaze swivelling to Yvette. His own blood mixed with the whiskey from a cut on his palm but he didn't seem to notice - or care. "You can't tell me what to do."

Gob winced, eyes pleading and Yvette's glare softened. "It's not worth it," he muttered - and it didn't take a genius to understand the hidden words. _I don't matter. _

But he did - _of course _he did, and it only made the fire in her belly grow. She squared her shoulders, drawing herself to her full height - which to be fair, was barely over five foot four - and narrowed her chocolate eyes. She hadn't even realised her hands had formed tight fists until Gob's hand snatched hers, damp blood staining her sleeve.

The haze of fury receded. She blinked once, twice, and huffed out a quiet sigh. "Fuck you," she muttered to Jericho, but it was a empty threat. He had already lost interest anyway.

Maybe she couldn't fight Jericho, couldn't do a thing about what was already done, but she could at least help Gob _now. _She turned - and as she did Gob withdrew his grip as if he had just committed a terrible crime. The crime of _touching her hand_. Her heart _already _hurt for him and she resisted the urge to reach out, to cup his face in her pale hands. 

"Let me see," Yvette muttered, "do you have a first aid kit anywhere?"

Gob snorted, a sound that could have been laughter if not for the scowl on his face. "You think Moriarty cares enough about us for that?" he muttered.

Across the saloon Nova cast them a wide eyed glance. Concerned, but not concerned enough to offer help. At least Jericho hadn't returned to her, instead choosing to sulk at a corner table.

Sighing, Yvette reached across the bar. Gob flinched back, but allowed her to gently touch the corner of his bloody lip. "You sell stimpaks right? Might be overkill to use one but... if I buy one, will you use it?"

He couldn't meet her eyes. Instead they fixed on the bar, watching the remaining whiskey dribble down the side. "I should clean that up, before Moriarty-"

"Moriarty can go screw a yao gui," Yvette snapped - but when Gob flinched back her expression softened. Poor guy. The way he flinched from her soft touch, so unused to such a simple ghosting of fingers across his face... she wanted to find whoever was responsible for making him feel so unloved and personally kick their ass. Starting with Jericho. But for now, Gob was more important. "Look, she murmured, dark eyes flickering up to meet his milky white ones, "you're hurt, and I want to help. Please?"

"Not worth it," Gob repeated, but his resolve was crumbling. "It happens all the time."

Yvette winced, but it was _Gob _that murmured a soft apology. Almost as if he thought her comfort was more important than his safety. A soft frown graced her features, tears threatening to sting the corner of her eyes.

Jericho was looking at them again. Yvette stepped in his way, blocking his view of Gob. And vice versa. "Honey, you shouldn't have to put up with this. Let me patch you up."

Blood stained his grey t-shirt. When he parted his cracked lips to reply, his teeth were stained red. It seemed to sink in then, that he was still bleeding. Or perhaps the shock had worn off, and now he felt the full force of the pain. Either way Gob relented, an apologetic murmur on his lips. "Thanks Yvette. Sorry you've gotta do this."

"I don't mind at all," she reassured with a swell of relief, "I want to take care of you." 

She could have sworn he flushed, and the sight of it sent warmth pooling in her chest. After grabbing an old, chipped first aid kit he hesitantly stepped around the bar, settling his oversized frame awkwardly on the nearest stool. "Feels weird being on this side," he muttered with a tiny smile. 

Gentle hands set about opening the first aid. She sensed eyes on her back, curious gazes and whispering lips - but since when did she care about what other people thought? Pulling out an alcohol soaked swab, Yvette oh so carefully took Gob's chin in her hand.

It was amazing, the way he leaned into her touch. When was the last time someone had treated him with gentleness? The last time someone had touched him at _all, _except to throw fists? "Is this okay?" she murmured, and she he wouldn't pull away.

He didn't. "Just not used to smoothskins being so nice to me," he muttered - and that lovely flush spread across his patchwork skin. 

"I'll be careful, I promise." She tilted his face, enjoying how his leathery skin felt beneath her smooth fingertips. She was still undamaged by the wasteland, and as she swiped the swab across his swollen lip Yvette realised just how lucky she was. 

He flinched, eyes pinching shut as the alcohol stung the cuts and bruises. 

Yvette sucked in a breath and muttered quiet apologies that were lost to the din of the saloon. "Sorry hon," she muttered. Then, with careful hands, Yvette placed one butterfly stitch just below his lip. She finished off with a stimpak, gently pressing the needle into his skin, so careful not to hurt him more than he already was. It wasn't much, but still better than bleeding all over the place. She only wished she could do _more _for him. Enough for it to really matter.

When her hands pulled away, Gob leaned into her touch. Milky eyes flitted closed for just a moment and he _sighed, _smiling so softly it melted her instantly. Then a small laugh escaped from her lips and his eyes shot open, face turning crimson beneath the weather of radiation. "I'm so sorry!" his voice hitched, "I should, uh, get back to work."

In a flash he was up, scrabbling to shove the bandages and stitches back into the box. Then he turned, and with an apologetic duck of his head, got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A careful hand dabbed at the corner of Gob's lips. The other rested underneath his chin, tilting his face so their eyes met. Yvette tried to ignore the way his eyes fluttered at her touch, the way he smiled when she brushed a knuckle across his ruined cheek. He was so _sweet, _and it was cute, really - but she was trying to apply first aid.

"You can't keep letting people mess you around," she muttered, "first Jericho, now Moriarty. This sliced lip is never going to heal at this rate." 

He shifted, uncomfortable, and cast a nervous look across the empty bar. Even with no one else around he was too nervous to speak his mind. "You know how it is," he replied softly - even though no, Yvette absolutely did _not, _"something goes wrong, I get blamed. It's my fault most of the time anyway..."

"Hon," Yvette chided with no real venom, "you don't deserve any of this. Why don't you just pack up, head back to Underworld?" Reaching for a fresh strip of gauze, Yvette had to let her hand slide from Gob's face. She didn't miss the way he reached in to her touch, missing it before it was even gone. When was the last time someone had touched him? It was something she thought about often, and each time she came to the same awful conclusion: she was the only one who ever did.

"It's not that easy." Gob's soft voice brought her from her brooding. His milky eyes were downcast. "Moriarty owns everything I have. _Including me._" 

Yvette's hands faltered, dropping the gauze and letting it roll across the dusty saloon floor. It ended up underneath a table, still littered with empty beer bottles. But she wasn't looking at those - her wide, dark eyes fixed on Gob - who ducked his head, avoiding eye contact as always. "Oh, _Gob,_" she murmured, aghast - and then swept him into a tight embrace. 

For a moment he froze, refusing to so much as _breathe _and Yvette worried she had done something wrong - but then his thick arms wrapped around and tugged her close. Within moments he had buried his head in her shoulder. "Why are you doing all this?" he murmured into her t-shirt, and his breath was warm even through the fabric.

"Doing what?"

A shrug, hindered by the embrace. He was practically clinging to her, and Yvette's back was beginning to hurt but he so clearly _needed this, _and she never wanted it to end. "You're just so. _nice,_" Gob elaborated, "you told _Jericho _to fuck off for me, and you've spent the last three days patching me up."

"I don't mind," Yvette replied. Her free hand - the one not trapped in Gob's crushing hug - gave his shoulder a gentle pat. Then, in a moment of bravery, she trailed upward to run her fingers through Gob's sparse hair. "I _love _spending time with you, every second I can get."

A weak laugh rose in Gob's throat as he pulled himself away from their embrace. "You have to look at _this _face every day and you like it? Come on, kid. I'm not stupid."

Yvette's dark chocolate eyes met his milky ones as a soft smile creased her features. "Your face is perfect," she admitted, and a dark flush coloured her cheeks, "so don't insult it."

Gob ducked his head, and Yvette swore his own cheeks flushed red under all that green. Or not, she was probably looking too much into it. It _did _make his face look lovely though.

"I mean it," she replied, and gently tipped his face up with a finger underneath his chin. "You might not believe it, but _I _think you're pretty damn handsome." Yvette paused to brush the gauze across his lips, removing the last of the blood. And _yes, _maybe she lingered there too long, her thumb ghosting across his rough skin, but so what? "Now you're all set," she replied, hoping he didn't notice the flush still darkening her cheeks.

Gob simply nodded, swallowing thickly as his hand floated up to his lips. To the place her fingers had been just a second ago. "Thanks, kid."

"Any time, hon," Yvette murmured. As she stood, Yvette closed the space between them to place a soft kiss against his forehead. Even sitting he was nearly the same height as her, something she easily forgot when he spent his time hunched over an old bar. She let her lips linger against his skin for just a moment, and then withdrew with a beaming smile. "Goodnight, Gob. See you in the morning?"

He stuttered and stumbled, voice echoing in the silent saloon, and Yvette bit back a giggle as she waved goodnight.

_God, _he was cute.


	4. Chapter 4

They had never meant to make a habit of this, of stealing moments together when the saloon was closed and Moriarty had retired for the night. Gob barely slept enough as it was but Yvette simply couldn't force herself to say goodnight without a few moments with Gob to herself.

She slouched on the battered sofa in the corner - a recent addition, but one she appreciated - with her head resting on the wall behind. Sleepy, lidded eyes regarded Gob fondly as he fumbled with the hem of his grey t-shirt.

"We should probably sleep," Gob murmured, white eyes flickering between Yvette and the floor, "I'd hate to think of you losing sleep because of me."

A quick glance at the ancient clock on the wall confirmed it was well after one - not surprising, considering the bar didn't close until midnight - but Yvette simply didn't feel like moving. A sleepy smile overtook her face as she leaned closer. "Hon, _I'm _the one that insists we chat. I should be the one feeling guilty. I love spending time with you."

Yvette had never seen a ghoul flush, but Gob made a good try as his cheeks flushed a mottled mixture of green and rosy red. _God, _it was cute. "W-well," he stuttered, all but shredding the hem of his shirt apart now, "you know I like being with you too but... well, you're awfully close and..." he trailed off, shrugging.

She longed for a time when he was no longer nervous around her, when he was comfortable with her closeness and affection. "Do you want me to move?" Yvette questioned, but she already suspected the answer.

Gob's smile was so shy and so _sweet, _causing warmth to bloom in her chest. "That's not it," he admitted quietly, "it's just been a long time since... since someone's sat so close to me." Marbled cheeks flushed darker as he ducked his head, a hand coming up to shield his face.

Yvette caught that hand, admiring the _warmth _that spread from his overheating skin. Were ghouls always this warm? For a moment he froze, staring owlishly, before a hesitant smile spread across his cracked lips. It would have been so easy to lean forward, to close the tiny space between them and press her lips to his-

"Uh, kid?"

Oh. She was still holding his hand. Not only that but their thighs were pressed flush, skin moulding together. She caught his wide eyed gaze, her own teal eyes equally as round. "Sorry," she muttered, ducking her head to hide the flush - but she didn't let go of his hand. There was something so soft and comforting about it. Besides, Gob hadn't pulled away yet either.

After a long moment Gob exhaled. The cushions were so soft for something so _old _and he sank into them - pulling Yvette down with him. Honestly, Yvette could have sat with him all night, curled into his side if he let her, and not given a damn if Moriarty caught them.

It wasn't until a yawn left her lips that she realised how _late _it was. Their conversation had lulled a while ago and comfortable silence had replaced their hushed chatter. "Just a few more minutes," she murmured, more to herself than Gob, "and then I'm going to bed."

His gentle laughter rumbled in her ear, and how she loved that sound. Eventually her eyes slipped closed, and without even realising it Yvette slipped into sleep.

* * *

Bleary eyes blinked open, a yawn catching in Yvette's throat as she scrubbed at her tired face. No light peeked through the windows yet, but it wasn't the perfect darkness of night. She shifted, feeling something luxuriously soft underneath her instead of the usual hard mattress. Wait, was someone touching her hair?

Green eyes snapped up, locking onto a pair of milky white ones. Gob was silent, like a caught radstag, his warm fingers curled in her auburn locks. "Good morning," he managed to stutter out, eyes averted. 

"Morning." A sleepy smile curled at the corner of her lips as she snuggled closer. Gob froze, and so did she, heat rising to her cheeks - but instead of protesting, Gob allowed her to cosy in. With a sigh she relaxed into him. 

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he muttered. His hands resumed their lazy stroking of her hair, like a wonderful massage. Then he paused, quietly muttering, "is this all right? If you're... uncomfortable, I can stop."

Oh no. Yvette could have let him do that all day, relaxing into his gentle touch and sleeping the day away like some cushy vault couple. "Keep going," she urged gently, casting him a warm smile. 

He hesitated before continuing - and when he muttered a quiet "_thank you", _Yvette's heart fluttered. It was so painfully clear that he craved affection, had been without it for so long. Perhaps for longer than she had even been alive. Which brought a question to mind.

"Hey Gob?" she questioned softly, "how old are you?"

Hairless brows creased, but his hands never stopped their languid stroking. "Why?"

"You call me _kid, _but you don't look any older than me," she answered honestly, "I know ghouls don't age the way humans do." Her gaze fluttered up, searching. He was so sweet and she hated to make him uncomfortable, especially with him so close against her side.

His frown, head tilted in thought, was cute. "Sixty, I think. Give or take a few years."

Funny. He didn't strike her as past middle aged, or even close. He acted more like an awkward teenager than she did, and Yvette was barely out of her teens herself. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she snuggled into his side, another yawn threatening to rise. "We should probably move before Moriarty catches us," she noted with disappointment. While _she _didn't care about being seen, the thought of Gob getting into shit for it made her stomach squirm. 

Yet it was Gob that resisted, casting her a sleepy frown. "Five more minutes," he murmured against her ear, "this was the best sleep I've had in _years." _

How could she say no to such a sweet face? It didn't take much for her to relax back into the depths of the overstuffed sofa, eyelids threatening to slip closed again.

"Uh, kid?" Gob's rumbling laugh was musical, "I don't think I can move with you lying against me like that."

"Then wake me up when you want to move," she murmured with a smile, "you're comfy."

His hands paused against her scalp, laugh half way between amusement and _surprise. _"Can't say many people would agree with you there."

"Most people are wrong, then," Yvette shot back. A yawn caught in her throat then, but she sent Gob a beaming smile even as sleep threatened to pull her back under. "You were the one that wanted another five minutes."

He said nothing to that, but he _did _pull Yvette in closer - allowing her to stop him, worried about touching her even now. She didn't, of course, instead perfectly slotting beside him with small hands tucked into the curve of his side. 

She was almost asleep by then, face pressed into his shoulder despite his nervous laugh. "Hey Gob," she yawned, "we should do this more often."

A pause, another nervous laugh. Then, "sure, kid. I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Yvette perched on what she now deemed _her _bar stool - although she didn't do much drinking in Moriarty's bar. The days were spent keeping Gob company while she worked on finding her Dad. They caught glances from across the bar; a soft smile here and a muttered word there.

She had the feeling Moriarty only allowed it because in keeping Gob happy, she also made him work better.

At least the bar was closing up now, after a long day of Jericho's drunken passes and Nova's complaints about the noise. By the time midnight rolled around and the bar sign flicked from _open _to _closed, _Yvette was ready to pass out. She still managed a wave as Nova sashayed upstairs, with one of her regulars.

Gob leaned against the bar as he tossed the dirty rag aside. "I'm done for the night." He was fighting back a yawn, stifling it with his hand as his eyes scrunched closed. _Cute._

"Me too," Yvette admitted, "but I was hoping I could catch you before you head upstairs."

She seemed to have piqued his interest. Head tilted, eyes squinting, he didn't have to speak to ask the question. _What for? _Even now, after weeks together, he still worried about her rejection. She saw it in the way his lips tilted down, in the way his hands reflexively clenched.

He was worried about her rejection - but she had just the opposite in mind.

"It's nothing bad," she assured gently. 

When she reached out to take his hand he flinched - and oh, that _hurt - _but his fingers curled around hers and a sheepish smile overtook his features. "Then what is it?" he questioned shyly.

"Take a walk with me?"

When Gob frowned the skin between his non-existent eyebrows pinched and the remains of his nose wrinkled. She knew he was self conscious about his nose - or lack thereof - but it was so sweet it was almost _unbearable. _"I shouldn't leave," he muttered, "if Moriarty catches me-"

"Then I'll take the blame. Or kick him in the balls. Either way..." she shrugged and cast him her award winning grin. "Please. Humour me?"

For a moment she thought he might refuse - and then his features relaxed, lips spreading into a smile. "Sure, kid. What's the occasion?"

Still hand in hand, Yvette led him around the bar until they stood side by side. "You'll see," she answered cryptically - and then upon seeing his frown she added, "I think you'll like it." At least she _hoped so. _It had been a long time since she had felt like this about _anyone. _Not since Butch when she was fourteen, or even since her brief crush on Amata when they were kids. 

They walked side by side, her hand still loosely wrapped around Gob's wrist. His skin was blissfully warm - especially as the door opened and they were hit with the cool night air. Yvette shivered, flattening against Gob's side. 

He looked down at her with wide eyes, flickering between their bare skin pressed together. Mottled green against freckled and fair. 

"It's okay to want it," she murmured, shivering against the cold, "physical contact, I mean. You know I like it too."

Gob didn't reply - just ducked his head bashfully, colour blooming across his cheeks. 

Around them Megaton was silent - the only time it ever was. Even with the cold prickling her skin she loved it. Loved the silence, the dark sky above them, being alone with Gob. As they moved down the metal stars even their footsteps were silent, as if the night had drained Megaton of all sound.

She felt Gob beside her, antsy and questioning but too shy to voice his worries. She squeezed his hand, a silent promise that everything was all right. They rounded a corner, beginning to leave the clutter of Megaton's shacks behind. Even the bomb was left behind - deactivated, thank God - until it was only Yvette, Gob, and the sky.

Everything was there, just as she had left it. A backpack sat by Megaton's towering wall, lonely but inconspicuous. Not that anyone ever came by here anyway, save for her. There was a reason for it too, which soon became clear as she pulled Gob to sit with her.

Megaton was so crowded in the day, the makeshift buildings so tightly crammed that it was impossible to see much of anything else. Out here though, right by the edges of town, the sky was so clear it seemed to _sparkle. _Bright stars flickered in the inky blackness, completely cloudless. 

It had been the first thing she saw after leaving the vault. She still loved it just as much.

Beside her Gob sucked in a breath, hand tightening around hers. "I didn't know the sky could look like this," he admitted with a tiny laugh, "it's beautiful."

A grin graced her lips as she reached for the backpack - and from it she revealed an enormous, fluffy blanket. Finding something this untouched was, she realised, virtually impossible. Virtually impossible, yet worth it to see the delighted expression on Gob's face as she draped it over their shoulders. "For the cold," she elaborated. And no, she wasn't also using _the cold _as an excuse to snuggle closer.

The fact that he let her, and had let her hold his hand this entire time without a flinch, told her that perhaps she stood a chance. His gentle smile too, and his lidded eyes, made her heart warm. She shuffled closer, enjoying the feel of his warmth against her cool skin. 

"What are you doing, kid?"

A smile, a laugh, and Yvette craned her neck up to meet his eyes. "Just enjoying our time together. I know we don't get to do it much."

Gob hummed, white eyes flickering across the landscape ahead of them. The sand seemed to stretch on forever, but here in their little nook it was the perfect spot for some privacy away from prying eyes. He continued to stare at the sky, at the bright glimmers of stars - but Yvette's gaze was stuck on _him._

It wasn't until his gaze dropped down that she realised she was staring. His cheeks coloured, lips pursing as a nervous hand fluttered about his face. "What's wrong?" he stuttered, "why are you-"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Gob blinked once, twice, and his lips parted but no sound left him. No wonder - she hadn't meant to say it like that. It had come out of nowhere, without thought. Finally Gob ducked his head, hand slipping away from hers as he shielded his face. "Are you mocking me?"

Oh _no. _Yvette reached for him, her heart yearning to reassure, as she cupped his cheek with one pale hand. "Of course not," she murmured, "you're wonderful, Gob. Why would I mock you?"

A laugh, nervous and stuttering. "No smoothskin wants to kiss a ghoul. I know that."

"I do."

He peeked at her through the darkness, eyes wide and hopeful. "You mean it?"

"Of course." Their foreheads bumped as Yvette leaned in close, but it brought a smile to her lips. The blanket coiled around them, between them, and she tugged it away for better access. One hand ghosted along his jaw, the other settling on his hip. "Is this okay?"

His choked gasp was confirmation enough, as was the way his nervous hands grasped her waist. He was new to this, she was sure, or it had been so long he had forgotten how. Yvette didn't mind - in fact warmth pooled in her stomach at the thought of being the one to teach him.

Soundlessly, she pressed her lips to his. Their teeth clashed, awkward at first, but they slowed into perfect rhythm. His skin was soft, surprisingly so, and so _warm _it was almost hot. Gob's eyes widened as her own fluttered closed. A soft sigh escaped her lips, a hand trailing up to caress the side of his jaw.

Gob relaxed into her, arms slowly coiling around her slender waist, and he let out a tiny whimper of his own. Amongst the blanket pile, everything is _perfect._

Yvette wasn't sure who broke the kiss, but then her eyes were fixed on Gob's pale ones, lost in his dreamy smile and flushed cheeks. He looked so wonderful in his daze and pride sparked in her stomach knowing she was the cause. She had _never _felt like this before, never experienced the sparks in her stomach or the jittery kind of joy that swelled up inside of her. She _adored it, _wanted to feel it every day for the rest of her life.

"Hey, hon?"

He blinked, eyes clearing as he gazed down at her with that same dreamy smile across his cracked lips. "Yeah?"

"That was _wonderful." _

She didn't think he could flush darker, but then his skin became alight with red as he ducked. "You think so? I don't... well, it's been a long time you know."

A hand rose to flick the sparse locks from his eyes. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, enjoying the way he shivered underneath her touch. "It was perfect," she answered. 

"Thanks, kid."

There were no thanks needed, none at all, but Yvette thought it best to keep that to herself. She settled down beside him, tucked underneath the heavy blanket, and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "We should do this again. Make a habit of it," she declared with a smile.

"The stargazing, or the- the kissing?"

"Both."

"Oh." From the corner of her eyes she saw Gob smile, felt his rumbling laughter against her ribs. He was positively _beaming _as he looped an arm around her waist and said, "I'd like that."

"Good," she replied, "if you don't mind, can I kiss you again?"

He laughed, low and genuine, as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "Dunno why you'd want to, but you don't have to ask."

"I want to because you're amazing, Gob. And I'll keep saying it until you believe me." She meant it too, every word.

"You might have to say it a few more times," he murmured, face pressed into her thick hair. Was he teasing now? The smile on his lips, the laughter in his throat, she almost suspected he was.

"Gob," she said, "you're amazing and wonderful and damn attractive, and I'm going to tell you every day." 

He laughed then, a true laugh unlike anything she had heard from him before. 

Laugh mingling with his, Yvette kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Perched on a rickety wooden chair in a corner of the saloon, Yvette had a Nuka Cola in one hand and a pen in the other. There was so much to do - an errand for Moira, which was _probably _going to leave her with more rads than a glowing one. Then there was that thing for Simms, not to mention she had a lead on her dad that needed checked out. She wanted to take a look at Underworld too, seemed like it might be useful...

But it was late, the world outside already dark and cold. Why would she want to be anywhere else when she could be _here, _cosy in the saloon with Gob casting her those cute little smiles from across the room? 

Yvette waved, smiling brightly as Gob ducked his head with a flush, before letting her gaze wander back to her notes. They were a scribbled mess, probably illegible to anyone but her. 

"Hey, vaultie."

Dark eyes flickered up, slender features settling into a frown as she saw _Jericho _settle into the seat beside her. Fantastic. "I'm trying to work," she noted coldly.

Across the bar, Nova sent her a worried look. As a regular, Jericho was pretty infamous - but Yvette was beginning to make a name for herself too.

"You've been spending a lot of time here lately. Wouldn't have anything to do with the corpse would it?"

Without meaning to, Yvette glanced at the bar. Gob caught her eyes and smiled, but it faltered when his eyes landed on Jericho. "What does it matter to you?" she asked, eyes snapping back to Jericho, "I don't think its any of your business."

His scowl, emphasised by the faint scars across his face, would have made a younger Yvette cringe. She had learned a lot since leaving the vault though, and that included an _excellent _poker face. Apparently, he didn't like it. "He paying you or something? I can pay a better rate, _and _give you more fun."

Despite herself, the poker face cracked. "I'm not a _prostitute,_" she snapped, "and I feel bad for Nova having to sleep with a creep like you every night."

Even though she was trying _not _to look at Jericho it was difficult to miss the way his thin lips curled, or the dark scowl sent her way. "You'd rather have _that, _than me?"

"I'm glad you understand," Yvette replied, "now if you don't mind, I'm trying to work here." The paper scattered about her table was obvious enough, but she doubted he really cared. Especially since he had considered it _perfectly _appropriate to just plop himself down and start talking shit about her boyfriend.

At least, she liked to _think _Gob was her boyfriend. They hadn't exactly discussed that. Actually, after that first kiss by Megaton's wall they hadn't discussed much _at all._

Jericho was still watching here expectantly, not that she cared anyway, but her eyes drifted past him to fix on the bar. Gob was serving a grizzled woman with a shock of white hair, knowing smirk on his lips. "You got some kind of weird kink or something? I've heard of people who only want to fuck ghouls-"

"I _like _him," Yvette snapped, "the fact that he's a ghoul is irrelevant."

A frown, but on Jericho's harsh face _everything _looked like a variation of a scowl. "A pretty thing like you could have any man you wanted-"

"And I want _him._" The firmness in her own face made her flush, eyes darting to Gob from across the saloon. It was true though, wasn't it? She hadn't thought about anything else since their first - and so far _only - _kiss. It hadn't left her mind, even in her dreams.

"Come on, you can't be serious-" 

I've got to go," Yvette replied without looking at him. She had _enough _of his stupid voice and stupider opinions. Hauling herself from the creaking chair and tossing bright red hair over her shoulder, Yvette abandoned Jericho without a second thought. "Don't touch my stuff. And stop being such an _asshole._"

It was late, past dark, beginning to empty, but there were still enough people hanging around to impede her progress. A man knocked over his whisky and swore, but Yvette deftly ducked around before the sticky liquid could drip onto her boots.

Gob's eyes brightened as she approached, lips forming the _sweetest _smile she had ever seen. "You all right? I saw Jericho over there hassling you."

"Fine," she replied softly. The bar was sticky with old drinks and what smelled suspiciously like spilled beer, but Yvette leaned across it anyway. Gob simply squinted in confusion as she leaned close, lips brushing what was left of his ears. "Jericho's being a creep. Any way we can toss him out?"

A snort of surprise escaped his lips, eyes sparkling. "I wish, kid, but Moriarty'd have my head. You sure you should leave him with all your notes?"

"Guy like him, I doubt he could even read them," she replied with a shrug. Gob's skin was hot against hers, hotter still as she reached out to cup his cheek in one pale hand. There was a little patch of exposed muscle there, dried out by the relentless wasteland heat, and she let her thumb brush across the reddened flesh.

"People are looking," he murmured, but it didn't distract from the way he shivered at his touch.

"Good," she replied with a smirk, "Jericho's been getting far too nosy lately. I want to make a _point._" A wicked grin spread across her lips as she kissed the side of his ruined cheek. Her lips lingered there, enjoying how _warm _he was, before reluctantly drawing back.

A dreamy look took over Gob then, cheeks flushing red underneath the ever present green. "You sure you don't mind people... seeing us?" He sounded hopeful, like he didn't _quite _believe it was true - and Yvette's heart broke for him.

"If anyone tries to give you shit, I'll deal with it," she murmured back. 

His smile slipped, eyes darting down to stare at the ground. He looked like he wanted to disappear. "I'm more worried about people giving _you _trouble."

Oh. Something in her chest twinged, sympathy flooding her at those simple words. Gob, who had to deal with people hating him for what he was his _whole life, _was concerned about her? Did he think... think that she wouldn't want him because of what other people would say? 

"Hon," Yvette murmured, trailing her hand down to brush against his jaw, "I might be a vaultie, but I can handle myself. I care about _you, _not the opinion of strangers."

A cough beside them startled Yvette from her thoughts. Two men stood by the bar, sending Yvette sour looks. The oldest of the two snapped, "we're waiting on drinks. Hurry up already."

Yvette flushed, muttering an apology as she stumbled away. "Sorry."

One man simply rolled his eyes while the other scowled. One of them might have muttered something, the word _disgusting _reaching her ears, but as soon as their drinks were in front of them they were gone.

She could have shouted something after them, but what was the point? Gob was right, that people were going to make comments about their relationship - if that's what this even _was. _In the back of her mind she knew that was something they still needed to talk about.

For now she was happy to just be here with him. Gob's back was turned as he fetched something from the bar, his grey t-shirt clinging to the muscles of his back. Yvette watched him idly, smiling dreamily with her elbows resting on the bar top. "When do you get off work?"

"Whenever Moriarty says I can."

"Hmm." She cast him a warm smile as he turned back around. Just seeing the tug of his lips made her day brighter. Honestly she wanted nothing more than to reach across the bar and capture his lips with hers. Instead she settled for sweeping her thumb across his cheek, enjoying the grooves and ghoulish scars pockmarking his skin. "I have to go take care of some stuff, but I'll be back."

His returning smile was brief, nervous, and gorgeous. It made her _melt, _warmth flooding her chest. This time she _did _lean across the bar, hands roaming across his face, then his neck, as he stared on with a dark flush. When their lips met she felt Gob's posture stiffen - but he melted against her with a breathy sigh. Her own eyes slipped closed as she tugged him closer, gentle hand cupping his chin.

Someone behind them uttered _"gross," _followed by a stifled laugh. Gob jumped away from her like she was on _fire, _smiling apologetically as he scrambled to help the next customer.

She couldn't say she _blamed him, _but the disappointment that settled in her gut didn't lessen. "See you tonight?"

He smiled, flushed darker than she had ever seen him, and nodded with enough enthusiasm to make her disappointment vanish.

Yvette returned to her table - thankfully devoid of Jericho or anyone else - letting her gaze linger on Gob as she haphazardly stuffed papers into her dirty backpack. 

Sure, things were far from perfect, but as long as she had Gob, things were pretty damn good.


	7. Chapter 7

The bar was quiet tonight, only one occupied by a couple of sleepy drunks and a lone man in the corner. Yvette had the peace and privacy to watch Gob from her bar stool, chin resting on her hands as she gazed dreamily his way. He was finishing up she knew, taking note of his nightly ritual.

First, Gob returned each glass back to its home underneath the bar top, gentle hands lifting them with the care of someone holding a family heirloom. Then he wiped down the bar, hands moving in time to the song playing softly from the nearby radio. Once that was done he checked the shelf of alcohol behind him - and, if he felt especially brave, might sneak a whiskey for himself. Only if he knew Moriarty wouldn't see.

Yvette had to wonder how long she had been watching him each night, if she knew his routine so intimately. She smiled to herself, heavy lashes fluttering as she reached out for Gob. Her hand brushed his bare skin, hot to the touch, and squeezed his arm. "You nearly done, hon?"

His gaze flickered to her hand, pale against his off-green, and his eyebrows pinched. "Sorry," he murmured, "I can't leave until these guys finish up. Gotta do caps inventory too."

"Let Nova do it," Yvette replied softly. Her hand dipped low, brushing across his forearm, before she took his hand in hers. "I want you to myself for the night."

She never got tired of how _beautiful _Gob was when he blushed. Green skin took on a muddy colour, his eyes snapping wide, and he always raised one hand as if to hide it. It never worked. Especially not now, with his entire face turning red right down to his neck. "Quit teasing."

"I'm not." A smirk graced her narrow features then, eyes lidded beneath thick lashes. "You heard me," she breathed, and her eyes glittered in the dim saloon lighting. Perhaps she _was _teasing, but when he gave her such a wonderful reaction, what was she supposed to do?

"Yvette, I...." Gob trailed off, shielding his face with both hands now. He was smiling though, eyes unable to meet hers.

"I just want to curl up beside you, sleep by your side. Doesn't have to be anything dirty. Unless you want it to be." Yvette leaned across the bar, fingers twirling a strand of her vibrant crimson hair. Her other hand fluttered against his torn cheek, taking delight in the texture of his uneven, pitted skin.

"People will see," Gob stammered, "Jericho's already giving you crap-"

"I don't care," Yvette whispered against his neck, delighted by the way he shivered against her. "Close the bar early tonight. Meet me upstairs. My room." Without another word she sent him a wink, raking her hands through his sparse hair - and then sashayed up the stairs. 

Yvette's was the only room occupied tonight. The quiet hallway was absent of the usual snores from drunk regulars, creaks of ancient wooden floorboards. Perhaps Nova would take someone to bed tonight but so far, it was only her. She and Gob would have her room, undisturbed, to do whatever they wanted.

The thought made her shiver, a pleasant sigh escaping her lips as she slipped into her room. Part of her knew they would likely only sleep, tucked into each other's sides and enjoying the warmth - but _God, _she couldn't help but wonder what his skin felt like pressed firmly against her own. What would it be like to feel his hands roam across her body? To touch and caress and _love _every inch of his tattered skin? To treat him as he _deserved _to be treated; with affection and warmth and _admiration?_

The door shuddered closed behind her. Yvette shook her head - as if that would somehow dispel her thoughts - and huffed out a shaky sigh. She _tried _not to think about it as she searched for clean pyjamas, settling on an old tank top and a pair of shorts. It was hardly the sexy lingerie of something pre-war - or even the hip-length nightgown he had owned in the vault - but the shorts hugged her slim legs and the low neckline hinted at something _almost_ akin to cleavage.

She caught a glimpse of unruly red hair in the cracked mirror as she walked past. With a frown, Yvette ruffled the curls, attempting to calm the mass of crimson. Yeah, _that _wasn't working. Her reflection stared back at her, lips curved into a scowl. She just had to hope Gob found the half-crazed look attractive.

With one last lingering look at the mirror, Yvette turned to the bed. It was nothing fancy, just a bare mattress and thick duvet over top. Yet as she lay down, curling under the covers and sinking into the mattress, it felt like _heaven. _A pale hand reached out to the other side of the bed, gently trailing across the pillow. It was impossible not to led her mind wander to Gob, shirtless as he lay beside her, eyes lidded and sleepy but _blissful._

Okay, so perhaps those less than innocent thoughts weren't truly gone. But he was so _handsome, _not despite his ghoulish traits but partly _because _of them. His eyes, clouded blue but always so warm - and his _skin, _hot to the touch and always so gentle...

The door creaked, and although there was no light to filter into the room she saw Gob's broad shouldered silhouette. He hovered, perhaps unaware of her presence, wringing his hands nervously as if he still had that rag in his hands.

"Hon?"

For a moment his shoulders tensed - then his entire body loosened, hands falling to his sides as he let out a breathy sigh. "Yvette," he muttered, taking a tiny step forward, "can I..."

"Of course you can come in." She sat up, elbow propped on the pillow, and reached out a slender hand. "Turn on the light on your way past. I forgot."

He hesitated, and even in the darkness his grimace was clear. "I'd rather... rather keep it off. If that's okay."

Oh. Her heart sank a little, shoulders slumping - but Yvette stretched out a freckled hand, offering her palm up. "Of course. hon. Not that I wouldn't love to see you up close and personal," she accented the comment with a gentle, loving smile, "but whatever you're comfortable with. We go at your pace, remember?"

It took a moment, Gob hesitating by the door with his head downcast. Eventually he stepped forward as Yvette smiled in encouragement - then with one deep breath, he took her hand and crawled into bed beside her.

Gob was warm. _Hot, _even, the bare skin of his arms radiating heat even before she pulled him close. It was comforting, cosy underneath the thick blanket, and Yvette couldn't help but sigh against his neck as she nuzzled close. "You're like a human-sized hot water bottle," she murmured, lips grazing against his skin.

He shifted - and with his height, Yvette didn't doubt his feet were hanging off the end of the bed. But is discomfort didn't stem from being too tall. "Am I too hot?" he muttered, ducking his head to curl against her. "I can't help it, but if it's too much I can-"

"Gob, hon, you're perfect."

"Oh." The darkness hid the intricacies of his face from view, but she caught the widened eyes, the hesitant smile. He gazed at her in the dark room, perhaps not realising she could see him too, a dopey smile slowly spreading across his cracked lips. "You mean it?"

"I do," Yvette murmured. A finger curled underneath his chin as Yvette stretched up to offer him a kiss. She always gave him plenty of time to move away, but he never did. "You're cute, funny, _adorably _sweet." She punctuated each word with a peck - to his nose, his cheek, his chin. "And might I add, the most attractive guy I've ever met." Her soft lips met his, teeth catching his lower lip, and a breathy sigh escaped her throat.

Gob smiled against her lips, and one broad hand hesitantly curled around her thin waist. "You can't have met met that many good looking guys then," he murmured against her skin, "but that's their loss."

A hand reached up reflexively to brush hair from Gob's face - only for Yvette to remember he had none. Still, it meant she had the perfect view of his gorgeous face, of those pale eyes she adored so much. With his broad body pressed so close to his it was difficult to concentrate on just his _face, _but the way he smiled at her, almost in _awe, _was beautiful.

They fell into comfortable silence, Yvette tucked neatly into Gob's side and her head pressed against his chest. His heartbeat was a steady rhythm against her ear and the slow, gentle circles she drew across his skin matched pace.

Gob shifted beneath her, and Yvette caught the shine of concern in his eyes before he ducked his head. "People are gonna talk, you know. About us."

"So?" she whispered, "screw them." Her trailing hand moved up to dip under the collar of his shirt. Underneath the skin was rough, more pitted than the _almost _smooth of his arms. She kept going anyway, fingers dancing across leathery skin and hardened muscle. "I didn't care at the beginning and I don't care now."

It brought a tiny smile to his lips, hidden by the darkness and by the way he turned his face to the lumpy pillow. "Thank you," he muttered.

Her hands continued to explore his body, delighted by the unique texture of his skin. He didn't protest, smiling into the pillow still, so she allowed herself to dip her free hand underneath the hem of his shirt. Her fingers mapped out tough, uneven skin and the little dips where raw muscle peeked through. She found a thick slash by his hip, the flesh swollen with old scar tissue, and took a moment to appreciate it fully. 

Gob wriggled underneath her touch, but it was accented with a quiet yawn and half-formed protests of someone close to sleep. It _was _after midnight she supposed, but without her pip-boy on it was impossible to know exactly how late it really was. Disappointment settled in her gut - but it only lasted as long as it took to look at Gob's adorable, sleepy face.

"Get some sleep, hon," she murmured, "I'll be here in the morning."

Gob simply nodded and his long arms tugged her closer. Yvette felt like a living teddy bear, the way he buried his face into her hair and wrapped both arms tight against her torso. But _damn _if it didn't feel wonderful to have him so close.

Yvette took a moment to get comfy, and her own movements were sluggish with the desire for sleep. They would both still be there in the morning, before Moriarty demanded Gob's entire day - but for now, she was content to just enjoy his closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft. I was kind of intent on doing something mildly NSFW, and then I chickened out. It's just not for me, you know? I hope this was enjoyable anyway. Please consider commenting! <3


	8. Chapter 8

` A warm arm pressed against Yvette's side as she shifted in bed, and as she began the laborious process of turning over that same arm curled around her waist. It tugged her close, fingers curling around the hem of her tank top.

Chestnut eyes flickered open, and Yvette smiled blearily at Gob's sleeping face. She had never seen him so content. So... _relaxed. _The harsh line of his perpetually furrowed brow had eased, his cracked lips parted and formed a tiny smile. Even in the quasi-darkness of the early morning it was easy to see how _breathtaking _he was.****

A low, sleepy rumble rose in Gob's chest as his arm - the one not currently draped across her - fluttered to his face. White eyes blinked open, lips parting in a yawn - and it was just so damn _cute _that Yvette couldn't help the stifled giggle that darted from her mouth. Gob's smiled lazily at her in the dimness, eyes still lidded. "Hey."

"Hey there yourself," Yvette murmured. She greeted him with a kiss, lingering on his lips as she let out a breathy sigh. Then she dipped lower, peppering gentle kisses to his neck.

Gob squirmed, his laugh breathless and tinged with sleep. "Didn't think you'd be so excited to wake up to _this _face, kid."

Yvette responded by flinging a leg across his waist to tug him closer - if that was even _possible - _and snaking lanky arms across his chest. "Gob, hon, there's no one in the world I'd rather wake up to."

The sun was only just beginning to rise, but the thin curtains provided a delicate glow that cast across Gob's face. A blush bloomed across his pitted cheeks, green skin becoming muddy crimson. When he ducked his head, hand raised to cover his flush, that perfect beam of light only highlighted his bashful smile.

Yvette eased his hand away, smile on her lips, and dusted a kiss across his cheek. "Don't get shy on me now, Gob." Her lips brushed across his cheek, the crevice of his nose, then trailed down the expanse of his neck. His skin was softer there, the hints of exposed muscle less pronounced. Yvette allowed herself to linger over the largest patch of muscle, grinning against his skin when he shivered under her touch.

"Think we could make this a regular occurrence?" she murmured against his neck.

He shifted against her, and a careful hand brushed crimson hair from her face. Even now he was so gentle, like she was fine china ready to shatter. Like he wasn't sure how much she wanted it. Yet his voice was soft, _hopeful, _as he replied, "Moriarty wouldn't like-"

"Moriarty's a bitch," Yvette sighed, but her smile refused to leave. Not when Gob's soft gaze was so _sweet. _"I won't let him push you around any more."

He relaxed against her, the hand tangled in her hair going still. "You underestimate him," he whispered, "but _thank you._"

"Anything for you, hon."

His gaze was so soft, softer than Yvette had ever seen it, and she felt herself falling for him all over again. With a smile she snuggled close, head against his chest. His steady heartbeat was almost musical.

"You'll have to leave soon, won't you?"

Her eyes snapped up then, mouth forming an _oh _of disbelief.

"Megaton isn't your home," he continued, "and you can't rent a room in a shitty saloon forever. What about your dad?"

Yvette bit her lip, snuggling closer just to avoid the heaviness in her chest. "Yeah, you're right. I can't stay forever..." Brown eyes darted up, smile broadening. "Megaton isn't my home, but nowhere would be, not without you. Come with me."

Now _his _eyes widened, the milky iris almost _glowing _in the dark. One hand cupped her cheek, gentle as ever, and Yvette melted into his touch. "You mean it?"

"Moriarty can't hurt you if he doesn't _know _where you are." Yvette stretched up to press her lips to the underside of his sharp jawline, grazing the pits of his skin with her teeth. "So _come with me._"

He was melting beneath her, hart skipping with every caress - but he still managed to murmur out, "would you really want me along for the ride?"

"Of course," Yvette whispered against his hot skin, "I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else."

"Then _yes,_" he murmured in a voice so hushed she nearly missed it, "I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby chapter to wrap things up. This has been fun to write, and I hope everyone's enjoyed!


End file.
